Collection of Oneshots and Drabbles
by LittleMissCracker12
Summary: Updated as and when, probably 1 a week :) Any gen, any ship, any genre! Just read and review and I'll be so happy!x
1. The Odd Twins

**RANDOMAGE ONESHOTS**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP. **

**A/N: Yeah, will be updating when I feel like it :-) Random drabbles, any ship, any characters, any generation. ~~ LittleMissCracker**

**The Odd Twins**

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander stood together, watching their other potential Housemates sit upon the rickety wooden stool and place the old, grey tattered hat on their heads. There was only one thought running through the twin's minds.

What if we aren't in the same House?

They turned to face one another slowly, before looking away nervously again.

An age passed, before Lorcan heard his name being called up. He turned once again to his twin, who smiled encouragingly. Lorcan stumbled to the stool, hands shaking as he placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

'Hm. Tricky. Very tricky. A mind of many capabilities, so very intelligent, yet so open-minded. Courage lurks inside of you, yes, no doubt about that...' the Hat trailed off. Lorcan bit his lip and crossed his fingers, hoping.

'RAVENCLAW!' the Hat cried, followed by a round of applause by the Hall, most especially the Ravenclaws. Lorcan walked proudly towards the table, settling down beside a small, bespectacled girl. He flashed a thumbs-up to his twin, who grinned despite his nervousness.

Lysander walked to the stool, before placing it on his head as his twin had done. A small voice inside the Hat spoke.

'Well, you are a lot like your brother, I see. Intelligent, open-minded...yet your courage shines through more so. Where to put you...?' the Hat asked. Lysander smiled slightly.

'Put me in whatever House I'll thrive in.' he said simply to the Hat. The Hat considered again.

'GRYFFINDOR!' it shouted. Lysander's mouth fell open, as did Lorcan's. He slowly made his way over to Gryffindor's table, shell-shocked. He saw, out of the corner of his blue eye, Lorcan's lower lip tremble slightly. Lysander simply smiled reassuringly at him.


	2. Scorpius' Sister

**2 - Scorpius' Sister**

Draco Malfoy nodded curtly to a group of adults, and turned back to his wife, Astoria. Scorpius Malfoy looked up at him.

'Dad, is that...?'

'Yes, it is. Now, if that family give you any trouble at all, write to me. Promise?' Draco asked. His son nodded enthusiastically. A tall, dark haired girl stepped off the train and sauntered up to them.

'Dad, Mum. Scorpius should really be getting on the train now, you know.' she said importantly, patting a shiny Prefect badge on her chest. 'He shall want to grab a good seat, away from the Muggleborns.'

'Leila.' Astoria warned sharply. Leila Malfoy sighed heavily, before pecking her mother briefly on the cheek and nodding curtly to her father.  
Draco was astounded. Was reincarnation possible? He had never really thought about it until now...

'Dad. Scorp needs to be on the train.'

'Okay, okay, hold your Thestrals.' Leila simply rolled her dark eyes and tutted. Draco passed his son's trunk to Leila. In turn, she grabbed her younger brother's hand and dragged him along, vowing to find him a good seat.

Draco Malfoy stared hard at the train. Was reincarnation possible?

Because Leila Malfoy was an awful lot like his Aunt Bellatrix.


	3. You Look A Little Peaky

**You Look A Little Peaky**

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Narcissa Malfoy finally said, breaking the moments silence. Hermione smiled inside. Perfect.

"Wait," Bellatrix spoke up. "All except .. Except for the mudblood." Bellatrix looked in her eyes and leered at Hermione.

"No!" Ron shouted, from the other side of Harry. "You can have me, keep me!" He begged. Bellatrix walked over to him, and smacked him hard across the face. Hermione winced, almost feeling his pain.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next." Bellatrix muttered. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them - yet." She threw Fenrir Greyback's wand back at him. Bellatrix then swiftly cut Hermione free from the other prisoners and dragged her, by her hair, to the middle of the room.

The cries and shouts from Ron echoed around the Manor walls. Hermione's hair was immediately let go and she accidently fell to the floor, stunned. Bellatrix grinned. Hermione scowled.

'Thanks, thanks a lot. I probably have a bald patch there now!' Hermione sighed and stood up gracefully. Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled fondly at her and they all embraced tightly.

'Merlin, I've missed you. How's Dolohov and Rowle now? Potter had said they were being tortured.' Hermione said seriously.

'Oh, they're fine, as always. More to the point...How are you?' Narcissa asked, scrutinising Hermione.

'Oh, well, keeping alive. Just.'

'You look a little peaky.' Bellatrix pointed out, before adding. 'Would you mind screaming a few times?'

'No problem. '**We found it – we found it – PLEASE!' **Hermione screamed, pretending to cry.

'I must say 'Mione, you should be a Muggle actress.'

'Oh please, Bella.' Hermione scoffed. Lucius walked in, bottom lip trembling. He nodded curtly to Hermione, who nodded coldly back.

'I think they've killed Pettigrew.' he said.

'Great.' Hermione said sarcastically, before leaning up against Bellatrix, eyes closed. Bellatrix held the knife to her throat as Ron and Harry burst in through the doors.


End file.
